1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of fabricating the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors are widely used as switching devices or driving devices in electronic appliances. Thin film transistors (TFTs) may be widely used in flat panel displays including liquid crystal displays (LCDs) or organic electroluminescence (EL) devices as the TFTs may be fabricated on a glass substrate or a plastic substrate.
To improve operating properties of a transistor, an oxide layer having a high carrier mobility, for example, a ZnO-based material layer, may be used as a channel layer. The above method may be applied to TFTs included in flat panel display apparatuses.
When a silicon layer is used as a channel layer, n-channel metal-oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistors and p-channel metal-oxide semiconductor (PMOS) transistors may be fabricated by changing the kind of atoms doped in the channel layer, and accordingly, complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices may be realized. However, when the transistor has an oxide layer as the channel layer, it is relatively difficult to realize complementary devices.